El chico del apartamento 512
by Aries AL
Summary: El chico multimillonario k solo vive por su trabajo y sexo. ¿K pasara cuando sus padres lo manden a vivir a un simple apartamento por tiempo indefinido? Con personas y cosas simples ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el conozca a su vecina?... Lemmons 1 cap resumn
1. Vida perfecta

_**Disclamer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a su creadora Naoko Takeuchi, y solo dan vida a la historia._

_**Summary: **__El egoísta, egocéntrico era el millonario Darien Shields que lo tiene todo en la vida. Que cree que puede comprar a las personas. El solo vive por dos cosas, su trabajo y sexo. Y disfrutando de su último año en la carrera de administración. Que piensa que puede tener el mundo a sus pies. ¿Qué pasara cuando su padre lo mande a vivir a un simple apartamento por tiempo indefinido? Un edificio donde habitan personas humildes y trabajadoras. Con cosas simples.__ ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el conozca a su vecina? La influencia de ella lograra que cambie de opinión sobre la vida... Lemmons_

**Aclaración.**

**Decidí que cambiare la historia, espero les guste el cambio. Atención cambiara a clasificación M debido a los lemmons. **

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Capitulo 1. Vida perfecta**

**Serena POV**

Me encontraba sentada leyendo un libro tranquilamente en la comodidad de mi hogar. Estaba en la sala leyendo crepúsculo, estaba por terminar de leer el libro cuando una vocecita me saco de mi mundo de fantasía en el cual estaba metida.

—¡mami! ¡Donde estas!

—en la sala corazón—cerrando el libro no sin antes ponerle el separador para saber en donde me había quedado, aunque no era necesario ya que solo me faltaban 20 paginas. Me levante para recibir a mi hija mayor entre mis brazos. Mi hija se llama Selene, pero todos le decimos Sel de cariño. A pesar de que solo tiene 4 años es una niña inteligente, una copia exacta de él, en pocas palabras era igual que su padre.

—¿Cómo te fue en la casa de los abuelos Sel?— mientras la acomodaba en mis brazos y trataba de buscar con la vista a mi esposo

—bien, mi abuelito Kenji jug conigo y mi abuelita Ikuko me hiz gallets—expreso muy emocionada mi hija, en lo físico se parecía a mi, pero el color de pelo y los ojos era iguales a los de su papa. Lo único que heredo de mi fue su aborrecía a las aceitunas negras.

—¿Dónde esta tu padre?

—papi est bajando a mis hermanidos—antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo escuche otra voz que iba a entrando a la casa

—mami—grito otra vocecita.

En la sala entro mí segundo hijo de tan solo 2 años de edad. El se llama Mamoru como su bisabuelo que ya tiene varios años de haber fallecido. Era todo lo opuesto a su padre. Era mi copia exacta, digo exacta porque se comporta igual a mí en todos los aspectos. Había heredado todo mi físico pero lo único que lo caracterizaba con su padre era su carita.

Se acerco hacia mí tirando de mis pantalones y estirando sus bracitos para que también lo recogiera entre mis brazos. Me arrodille como pude y lo agarre, ya cuando tenía a mis dos angelitos. Me pude percatar que cada uno de ellos era la replica exacta de cada uno de nosotros. Lo bueno es que tenia una característica del otro

—y ¿tu papi?—pregunte de nuevo ya que no lo veía y no se si aun estaba en el auto. Antes de que mi pequeño contestara por fin escuche esa melodiosa voz que tanto amaba

—aquí—entrando a la sala— ¿te importaría ayudarme con los mellizos? Tengo demasiada carga—haciendo ademan con los hombros de las 3 mochilitas que traía cargando, levantando levemente a mis otros dos hijos de tan solo 4 meses de nacidos. Baje a mis hijos que traía en brazos y me acerque a mí esposo.

—vengan con mami—cogiendo con mis brazos a uno de mis mellizos. A mi pequeño

Apenas hace 2 meses que por fin recupere mi figura, este último embarazo fue difícil ya que era un poco riesgoso. La razón es que cuando esperábamos a Mamoru tuve un accidente automovilístico a los 7 meses de gestación. Que trajo como consecuencia que entrara en labor de parto, tuve complicaciones, al final me practicaron una cesárea ya que venia mal, mi útero resulto un poco dañado.

Mamoru estuvo 1 mes en la incubadora por ser prematuro. Fue un mes muy doloroso ver a mi hijo dentro de una caja de cristal conectado me hizo llorar seguido, pero lo que me dio fuerza, fue al ver que respiraba dando señales de vida. Sel fue a conocerlo y le dio palabras de aliento que se recuperara pronto para jugar con el, que siempre cuidaría de él y de mi. Cuando lo dieron de alta, fui muy feliz porque por fin lo tenía entre mis brazos.

La doctora Beatriz me dijo que lo mejor era descansar, dicto "0 relaciones sexuales" para el fue muy difícil y lo note porque cuando se excitaba se daba largas duchas de agua helada, lo hizo por mi alegando que era por mi bien. Para mi no fue problema ya que me mantuve ocupada entre el hogar, mis hijos y mi trabajo.

Al cabo de 1 año la doctora nos indico que ya estaba un poco más recuperada. Y que ahora si podría disfrutar de mi vida sexual de manera normal. Después de 8 meses concebimos a nuestro tercer hijo. Nos sorprendimos ya que queríamos esperar un tiempo, al parecer a mi esposo por andar muy calenturiento se le había olvidado usar protección. Nosotros pensamos que después de este embarazo mas adelante tendríamos que trabajar en otro bebe para obtener nuestra segunda parejita. Eso si ahora si esperaríamos un largo tiempo y tomaríamos las medidas necesarias para evitar sorpresas.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al saber que íbamos a tener mellizos. Ese día fue uno de los más memorables de mi vida, el poder escuchar sus corazoncitos latiendo. Al saber que serian dos mi esposo se volvió sobre protector. No me dejaba hacer nada, y me estaba volviendo loca. Si hacia un minúsculo movimiento llegaba rápidamente a mi lado.

Incluso mis propios hijos se aliaron con su padre para cuidarme. El había llevado su trabajo a casa, lo regañe que no podía hacer eso. Lo único que dijo en su defensa fue que era para cuidarnos a nuestros hijos y a mí.

Al cumplir los 5 meses, por fin supimos el sexo de nuestros bebes. Un niño y una niña, nuestra segunda parejita. Nos sorprendimos devuelta, pensamos de nuevo que tendríamos que trabajar de nuevo en conseguir otros dos bebes para tener a las parejitas.

Después de la consulta por fin supe como decorar la habitación de los bebes. Decidí colores neutrales. Ya que quería que les gustara a mis dos bebes y que no hubiera preferencias. Que se sintiera la calidez y amor. Mi plan de decoración en donde pensaba que yo podía hacer algo para no aburrirme, fue un fracaso. Ni siquiera pude participar en la decoración. Lo único que me preguntaron fue en donde quería que colocaran los muebles y que colores quería, no me dejaron hacer nada.

Al menos lo que me entretenía era el tejerles algunas prendas, pese a la oposición de mi marido. Cuando cumplí los 8 meses, fue el momento en que mis bebes decidieron nacer y la verdad fue un momento muy bochornoso y gracioso.

Fue en el aniversario de bodas de mis padres, cuando decidí ir a descansar ya que tenía un fuerte dolor de espalda. Antes de llegar a la habitación fui raptada por mi esposo arrastrándome al baño. Una vez adentro comenzó a besarme y acariciarme diciéndome lo mucho que lo excitaba verme vestida con el vestido que me había puesto, era uno negro con escote en V que se ataba por el cuello, me llagaba un poco debajo de las rodillas y tenia la espalda descubierta. Las caricias habían comenzado a subir de nivel, me deshizo el amarre, comenzando a lamer mis pezones y yo le desabroche la camisa, al chuparme uno de mis pezones, no pude evitar soltar un gemido. No pude parar estábamos cegados por el placer esperaba que nadie hubiera escuchado eso. Comencé a desabrocharle el cinturón y bajarle el cierre cuando…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del baño mostrando a mis padres, mis suegros, mi cuñada y a todos nuestros amigos. Mas mis suplicas no fueron escuchadas, ya que cuando intente subirle el cierre del pantalón, el cierre se trabo en su tremenda erección. Causándole un dolor inmenso,

Sus caras eran para enojarse y reírse, mis padres tenia cara entre enojados y cómicas, mis amigos para reírse por como tenían abierto los ojos. Mis suegros y cuñada para sentirse avergonzado.

Antes que cualquiera pudiese hablar sentí un liquido entre mis piernas, todos fijaron su vista en mi y se percataron que se me había roto la fuente. Inmediatamente todos se pusieron como locos.

Mis suegros me llevaron al hospital, acompañándome mis padres. Mi esposo no me pudo acompañar ya que por la desesperación, intento nuevamente subirse el cierre del pantalón causándose un gran dolor en su hombría que lo hizo retorcerse del mismo, algunos de mis amigos se quedaron con el para ayudarlo.

Ya en el hospital, me reviso mi ginecóloga indicándome que ya había dilatado un poco y necesitaba esperar a que se dilatara un poco más. Indico que solo una persona podía estar conmigo, al no ver a mi marido pregunto por el. Se sorprendió por las caras que vio, mi madre respondió que el tuvo problemas "físicos". Al entender el énfasis de la palabra no pudo evitar sonreír. Decidí mejor que mi mama se quedaría conmigo.

Había trascurrido 5 horas, mis pequeños aun no nacían. Era desesperante, las contracciones eran muy fuertes. Y me estaba durmiendo, mi mama intentaba que no me durmiera, mas no lo consiguió porque el cansancio me venció.

Horas más tarde desperté al sentir una suave mano acariciándome, abrí lentamente los ojos, comencé a acostumbrarme a la luz. Encontrándome con mi dios personal sonriéndome, ahí me percate de su vestimenta.

Traía pantalones vaqueros algo desgastados, una playera verde de cuello de tortuga, con una chaqueta negra. Le pregunte como se sentía, me dijo que algo adolorido, pero se le iba a pasar.

Me fue imposible seguir preguntando, ya que un tremendo dolor me atravesó. Entonces me acorde que estaba en trabajo de parto. Al instante por la puerta entraron unas enfermeras que se comieron con la mirada a mi dios. Dios mío, ni siquiera disimulan el ver a un hombre.

Me llevaron a la sala de partos e inmediatamente llego mi esposo a mi lado. Mi nerviosismo salió a flor de piel, ya que si sentí dolor al dar a luz a mis otros dos hijos por separado. El dolor iba a ser más fuerte.

El hombre que amo estuvo ahí sosteniéndome la mano sin importarle la posibilidad de rompérsela. El primero en nacer fue mi niña, después nació mi niño. Al acabar el parto me sentí muy cansada que me dormí inmediatamente, debido al esfuerzo que hice. Lo último que sentí fueron unos labios posarse en mi frente y labios.

Después de un largo rato abrí nuevamente mis ojos. Estos se fueron acostumbrando a la luz, una vez hecho. Me percate que estaba en el mismo cuarto en el que me encontraba antes de dar a luz. Vi dos cuneros junto a mí, intente levantarme para ver a mis bebes, cuando algo me lo impidió. Gire mi vista para encontrarme con una mano masculina que sostenía mi mano derecha. Ahí estaba el con su cara en la cama en una posición algo incomoda.

Intente zafarme de su agarre, mas en el intento fue en vano. Despertó se levanto de golpe, causándose que el dolor en el cuello le aumentara. Al ver que había despertado me beso diciéndome lo feliz que estaba de ser nuevamente papa.

Le comente sobre los bebes inmediatamente se dirigió a los cuneros, de uno de ellos saco un pequeño bultito azul. Se me acerco colocándolo entre mis brazos fue ahí cuando lo vi por primera vez.

Era la misma copia de su padre, se parecía en todo. Tenía su cara, sus ojos, pequeñas pelusas de su pelo y su carita. En cambio el tenia entre sus brazos un bultito rosa. Pedí que la acercara para conocerla. Cuando la tuve a mi lado por fin la vi bien. Ella era igualita a mí. Tenía todas mis características, vi su cabecita para ver pequeñas pelusas rubias en su cabecita. Me pregunte como serian en carácter.

Mis bebes comenzaron a llorar pidiendo aliento, quise hacerlo con los dos, no quise darles formulas. Me descubrí mis pechos, coloque a mi bebe cerca de uno de mis senos sosteniéndolo en uno de mis brazos, le pedí que me diera a mi bebita. Haciendo lo mismo.

Comenzaron a comer eran muy comelones. De seguro lo heredaron de mí, me quede embelesada mirándolos hasta que fui sacada de mis pensamientos por mi esposo. Quien me preguntaba que nombre les pondríamos.

Le exprese que si les podríamos poner nombres que empiecen con la misma letra. El acepto encantado con la idea. Estuve pensando por unos minutos, cuando mi mente por fin tuvo la idea de los nombres.

Dije en voz alta la letra "A" y me pregunto que porque esa letra. Simplemente me limite a pronunciar los nombres que ya había pensado para mis bebes. Alex y Atenea, el primero porque es el segundo nombre de él y Atenea es el nombre de mi abuela materna.

Le encantaron, me expreso que el tenia nombres diferente y ninguno coincidía. Lo dejamos mejor así. El acepto los nombre mas no me pregunto el porque, sonreí ante esto luego se lo diría el porque.

Las primeras semanas fue difícil controlar todo. Los niños, los bebes, hogar, trabajo, en fin todo. A pesar de que pedí permiso para faltar a mi trabajo, fue un caos. El trataba de ayudarme mas fue muy difícil, ya que el no corrió con la misma suerte. No le dieron mucho tiempo para ausentarse tenia mucho trabajo, en la empresa había muchos problemas.

Después de 6 semanas, todo regreso a la normalidad. Pudimos llevar mejor esta etapa en donde los mellizos necesitan atenciones, enfrentándonos a la difícil etapa de los celos por parte de sus hermanos. Sel en un principio los sintió, pero rápidamente comprendió ya que había pasado por esto al nacer Mamoru y le habíamos explicado la situación. En cambio el, fue difícil ya que recién dejo de ser un bebe para convertirse en un niño grande. Pienso que el esta resentido ya que un año atrás el había sido un bebe y tenia la mayor parte de nuestra atención. Se lo explicamos igual que lo hicimos con Sel, al principio no lo entendió. Sel nos ayudo mucho explicándole las cosas de ahí en adelante la relación con Mamoru mejoro, claro con unas cuantas peleas todo solucionado.

Regrese a la realidad al ver que mi pequeña bebe también quería atención, con mi otro brazo la recogí de los brazos de su padre. Teniendo a mis dos pequeñísimos ángeles conmigo. Y decidí dedicarme a lo que tengo ahora y dejar esos momentos que siempre llevare conmigo, para dedicarlos a mi familia.

—ven princesita—frotando mi nariz con la de ella, arrancándole una sonrisa, lo mismo con mi otro hijo. —Niños por favor ayuden a su padre con sus cosas. Sel, ve a hacer tu tarea que la tienes que entregar para mañana ¿cierto?—mirando a mi hija, recordando que me comento que tenia que entregar 30 ejercicios que le habían dejado, para repasar las letras.

—si

—ve a hacerla, en un momento subiremos tu mama y yo asegurarnos que la hiciste—agrego mi esposo.

—Mamoru, ayuda a tu padre con las mochilitas. De paso es hora de bañarse, ya que te tienes que dormir temprano para ir a la guardería.

—nop—haciendo un lindo pucherito

—tienes que campeón

—yo tampoco hare mi tarea

—¿Por qué no?—pregunte

—yo porque me prometieron que jugarían conmigo y no lo harán por estar ocupados con mis hermanitod—dijo Sel

—Ciert, porqu están muy ocupadod con nuestros hermnitods—dijo Mamoru. Suspiramos, creo que aun nuestros hijos no aceptan del todo que le pongamos más atención a los gemelos que a ellos.

—corazones, ya hemos hablado de eso

—Si, a ver díganos ¿Por qué le ponemos mas atención a sus hermanitos?—pregunto mi esposo. Ya habíamos hablado de eso y en ese entonces ellos habían entendido. Sel y Mamoru pusieron sus caritas adorables de estoy pensando. Cuando Sel contesto

—porqu son pequeñs

—exacto. Ellos aun son pequeños y no pueden hacer por si solos lo mismos que hacen ustedes. Por eso les prestamos mas atención, ellos pueden lastimarse, sentirse mal o lo peor caerse si no se les cuida o pone atención.

—ya no nos quieren—pregunto Mamoru con su carita triste

—¿Por qué no hemos de quererlos?—

—en la escuela, mis compañers dicen qu cuando llega un nuevo hermanitod o hermanitad tus papas ya no te van a querer. Y les tienes que dar tusn juguets—dijo tristemente. Bueno me pregunto yo, ¿Qué clase de educación les dan a los niños de hoy?

Mamoru cerro sus manitas en puños y comenzó a sollozar eso me destrozo el corazón ver a uno de mis bebes llorando. Inmediatamente fue envuelto en los brazos protectores, que en las noche me hace sentir tranquila y feliz. Seguido de Sel por ultimo de mi con los mellizos. El me ayudo en el abrazo pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros

Abrazados como la familia unida que éramos. Le trasmitimos en ese abrazo familiar, todo el amor que le teníamos. El comprendió porque dejo de sollozar.

—¿te sientes mejor?

—sip

—escúchame muy bien Mamoru y tu también Sel, a ti ya te lo habíamos dicho. Nunca óiganme bien, nunca los dejaremos de querer. Ustedes son lo más importante a parte de Alex y Atenea que tenemos en esta vida. A todos los queremos por igual y no hay preferencia de uno por el otro.

—de veras

—desde luego. En este momento Alex y Atenea necesitan más nuestra atención. Pero por prestarles atención no significa que los dejemos de querer. Tampoco significa que no juguemos con ustedes...Los amamos con todo nuestro corazón. Nos preocupa que sean felices.

—de verad

—por supuesto. Ponme atención. Como Sel, ahora tú te convertiste en un hermano mayor, ¿sabes que significa?

—nop

—Sel, por ser la mayor tiene que cuidarte a ti y tus hermanitos. Tiene la responsabilidad de enseñarles las cosas buenas y malas a parte de nosotros. Ahora que ambos tiene unos hermanitos nuevos. Tú también tienes esa responsabilidad, ¿estas de acuerdo?

—quieres decir qu yop puedod tambie cuidar de mis hermanitod

—claro. Para que no te queden dudas. Acerca tu mano a tus hermanitos—indique. Hizo lo que le pedí e instintivamente Alex y Atenea ambos movieron una de sus manitas y tomaron un dedo de la mano de Mamoru

—lo ves, ellos te reconocen. Saben que eres su hermano, pueden sentirte creo que la sangre llama ¿no crees?—mirando a mi esposo

—si es cierto

—ya viste Mamoru, ellos te quieren. Solo es cuestión de que convivas más con ellos. Con el tiempo, te reconocerán como tu hermano al igual que Sel. Lo único que necesitan es un poco de atención por parte de todos nosotros y sobre todo amor. Entiendes ahora

— aja—sonriendo, mostrando una gran sonrisa

—ya no te enojaras, porque le prestamos mas atención a tus hermanitos

—nop. Ya se que mis hermnitods necesitn mas atención y cuidads por ser pequeñs. Mami

—mande corazón

—¿pued ayudart a cuidarls?

—claro. Eres su hermano mayor

—graciap

—muy bien—levantándome—es hora de irse a bañar. Si quieres cuando termines de bañarte puedes ayudarme a cuidarlos.

—ah…si—asintiendo con la cabeza. Agarrando su mochila y corriendo escaleras arriba rumbo a su cuarto.

—¿yo también los puedo cuidar?—pregunto Sel

—después, tienes que hacer tu tarea recuerdas.

—ah…

—si la haces, prometemos que jugaremos contigo un rato ¿Qué dices?

—sii…—dando saltitos y haciendo lo mismo que Mamoru. Dejándonos a mi esposo y a mi con los mellizos

—es complicado hacerles entender que los queremos. Mas cuando nace un bebe

—tienes razón—nos quedamos viendo unos instantes hipnotizada me perdí en su mirada. En el mundo donde solo existíamos nosotros dos.

Fuimos sacados de nuestra burbuja por los ruidos de los mellizos. Que comenzaban a quejarse

—creo que alguien quiere ser cambiado—dijo el al percibir el olor a mojado

—vamos arriba. Que en un ratito más tendrán hambre. Me ayudas con uno, necesito un brazo libre

—claro—acercándose y tomando a Atenea entre sus brazos

—Ven princesita ¿Quién de los dos necesita un cambio de pañal?—ambos al mismo tratamos de averiguar quien de los dos hizo sus necesidades.

—Atenea

—Alex—contestamos al mismo tiempo, riéndonos

—Ambos—suspiramos finalmente.

—siempre están coordinados. Ya deberíamos de saberlo

—tienes razón—al instante se escucharon los primeros sollozos de nuestro bebes

—vámonos a cambiarlos. Antes de que comiencen a llorar—encaminándome a la escaleras seguida de él. Subimos a la planta superior dirigiéndonos a la habitación que ocupaban los mellizos. Los cambiamos, les dimos de comer y los dormimos. No pude evitar sonreír al ver sus angelicales sonrisas.

Al salir de su habitación nos encaminamos a la habitación de Mamoru, ya que de seguro aun no se ha bañado.

Y estábamos en lo correcto, nos lo encontramos en el suelo con algunos de sus juguetes esparcidos por la alfombra. Lo bañe yo a pesar de sus protestas. El se fue al cuarto de Sel, para verificar que estuvieran haciendo la tarea. Cuando estuvo listo lo deje en su cuarto viéndolo jugar. Salí de su habitación para seguir con la de Sel, que suponía que ahí debía de estar el.

Entrando sonreí aun mas al ver a mi hija estudiando siendo ayudada por su padre. Estaban muy concentrados, vi como el vigilaba como hacia los ejercicios y si se trababa le indicaba como hacerlo.

Me hice notar y ambos voltearon a verme. Acercándome pregunte como iba haciendo los ejercicios. Indicándome bien ya que su padre la estaba ayudando. Justo cuando llegue junto a ellos había terminado.

Y como se lo prometimos jugamos con ella un rato, para seguir con Mamoru por ultimo los mellizos que necesitaban ser bañados. Mamoru desde luego nos ayudo, estaba contento y feliz al convivir con sus hermanos. Como recompensa resulto mojado y tuvo que volver a bañarse.

Después cenamos, vimos la televisión un rato junto a nuestros hijos, sin descuidar a Alex y Atenea que dormían tranquilamente en su cuarto, pusimos el monitor para estar al pendiente de ellos si se ofrecía algo. Luego ya era tarde al día siguiente comenzábamos con la rutina de nuevo.

Cenamos y los ayudamos a irse a la cama, claro sin dejar de contarles cuentos a cada uno. Nos turnábamos para leérselos. Cuando me cerciore que Mamoru estaba dormido me fui a mi cuarto a ver si mi esposo estaba ahí.

Entrando tuve razón el ya se encontraba debajo de las sabanas. Con las manos detrás de la cabeza, con la sabana tapando únicamente de la cintura para abajo mostrando su torso.

—Sel, se durmió muy rápido—indique al tiempo que agarraba una piyama que consistía de un short con una blusa de tirantes corta e introduciéndome al baño

—si, esta llena de energía. Hoy jugo mucho con tus padres, eso pienso que la canso mucho como que para cuando estuviera leyéndole la quinta pagina cayera rendida—contesto con un pequeño grito. Al tiempo que me limpiaba y cepillaba mis dientes

Egrese del baño y me acosté. De repente fui rodeada por unos brazos, me gire para volverme a perder en sus ojos

—es difícil ser, esposo, empresario y padre a la vez. Pero vale la pena ver las sonrisas de mis hijos y ver que son felices, mas vale tu sonrisa y ver que eres feliz a mi lado.

—lo mismo digo, únicamente hay que agregarle la palabra hogar—riendo

—cierto. Mejor vamos a dormir que mañana tendremos que despertar a dos mostritos y tengo que ir a trabajar.

—claro. Buenas noches

—buenas noches. Serena

—dime

—te amo—sonreí ante las palabras cada noche me las decía para demostrarme lo mucho que me amaba

—Como yo a ti—cerré mis ojos dejándome envolver por los brazos de Morfeo. En mis sueños comencé a revivir cada uno de los momentos que pase junto a el. Que juntos pasamos y enfrentamos para llegar a donde estamos ahora.

**Continuara…..**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Pasen a leer el 2do cap., ya con la reeditacion hecha.


	2. Asi comenzo todo

**Disclamer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a su creadora **Naoko Takeuchi,** y solo dan vida a la historia.

**Summary:**___El egoísta, egocéntrico era el millonario Darien Shields que lo tiene todo en la vida. Que cree que puede comprar a las personas. El solo vive por dos cosas, su trabajo y sexo. Y disfrutando de su último año en la carrera de administración. Que piensa que puede tener el mundo a sus pies. ¿Qué pasara cuando su padre lo mande a vivir a un simple apartamento por tiempo indefinido? Un edificio donde habitan personas humildes y trabajadoras. Con cosas simples.__ ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el conozca a su vecina? La influencia de ella lograra que cambie de opinión sobre la vida... Lemmons _

**Nota de autora: **se avisa que se cambiara la historia, y se reedito el primer capitulo, espero les guste el cambio. Atención cambiara a clasificación M

Recuerden que** NUNCA JAMAS! **Por mucho que de momento no tenga trabajo porque lo estoy buscando o no estudie por no poder tener los recursos para ellos.** NUNCA **dejare una historia sin terminar pueda que no actualice tan seguido porque yo no tengo internet en mi casa pero siempre subiré algo. Aprovecho para invitarlas a que se den una pasada por mis demás historias

Varias de mis historias han sido eliminadas por cuestiones personales, aclaro que últimamente no he podido actualizar por estar enferma.

Para las personas que estudian que piensen que es aburrido o no les gusta ir a la escuela. Mejor no digan cosas después se arrepienten de ello. Ya que para mi me siento mal ya que a parte de que trato de buscar trabajo y cuando me dan una negativa es deprimente. Ya que lo busco para el poder ahorrar aunque sea para hacer la ficha para el examen de admisión. Y más cuando ya haces todas las cosas que quieres hacer y luego no tienes nada que hacer que te aburres.

Aprovechen esta etapa de su vida, el ser estudiantes ya que cuando uno crece adquiere mas responsabilidades lo digo por experiencia propia. Y después no puedes hacer las cosas que te fascinan por tener que cumplir con tus responsabilidades

Disfruten.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Capitulo 2. ****Así comenzó todo**

_**10 Años atrás **_

**SPOV**

Estaba regresando de hacer las compras, me sentía cansada y exhausta. Había surtido toda la despensa. No me podía quejar llevo una vida perfecta lo malo es que me falta amor por así decirlo.

Tengo todo, familia, trabajo y estudios. He tenido varios novios pero las relaciones han salido fallidas. Razón el sexo, los hombres en mi opinión personal siempre quieren llevarse la mayoría no digo todos, a la mujeres a su cama. Y cuando lo consiguen se deshacen de ellas.

Tome el elevador, mientras sacaba las llaves. Pensaba en mi última relación, John en un principio se había portado muy bien conmigo. Era amable, cariñoso pero sobretodo paciente. Meses después comenzó a cambiar, cuando nos besábamos el comenzaba a subir de nivel los besos y las caricias. No me gusto para nada, le exprese que fuéramos despacio.

En un principio lo comprendió, mas no hizo caso. Comenzó a acariciarme de más, por mis piernas casi llegando a mi intimidad. Eso no me gusto en lo absoluto, lo separe y le volví a recordar que despacio. Mas paso lo mismo las primeras veces al parecer si entendió, luego no me hizo caso trataba de obligarme. Después termine con el, esa noche que termine nuestra relación fue una de las mas horribles de mi vida.

_Salimos del restaurante aproveche la cena para decirle que no podíamos seguir así. Dando por terminada la relación. Que mejor era quedarnos como amigos. Espere su respuesta. Vi como sus ojos flameaban para luego cambiarlos a otros que no logre descifrar. _

_Simplemente contesto que estaba bien. Sonreí y le pedí que me llevara a mi casa, ya que tenia que madrugar para ir a la escuela, más algo no me gustaba de su actitud. Me ayudo a subir a su coche. Me desconcertó y pareció extraña su conducta. Ya íbamos en el camino, iba tan sumida que cuando fije mi vista en la ventana me di cuenta que estábamos en la carretera._

—_¿A dónde vamos? Este no es el camino para ir a mi casa_

—_tranquila, iremos a un lugar donde nadie nos moleste—su respuesta no me gusto para nada. Comencé a temblar al percibir su tono de voz y su sonrisa que daba miedo. Continúo conduciendo hasta vi que nos apartábamos de la cuidad._

_Llegamos a un hotel que estaba a un lado de la carretera. De esos en los cuales puedes meter tu carro y la habitación parece una casa. Pidió la llave de una habitación. Al llegar a la que le asignaron apago el motor y se bajo, fue de mi lado me abrió la puerta y me invito a bajar. Negué con la cabeza_

—_vamos Serena, quieres hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas_

—_¿Qué intentas hacer?_

—_nada. Quieres bajar o lo haremos por las malas—al ver que negaba. Saco de su pantalón una pistola. Por miedo baje e inmediatamente me agarro por el brazo sin nada de delicadeza. Abrió la puerta y me metió a empujones al cuarto._

—_¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

—_ya que terminamos nuestra relación. Que te parece si para despedirnos pasamos una ultima noche—se me acerco agarrándome de los brazos y comenzó a besarme de forma agresiva._

_Intente deshacerme de su agarre, el era mas fuerte que yo. Lagrimas salían de mis ojos. __Dios, cerré fuertemente mis ojos, mi primera vez, siempre desee que fuera especial y con el hombre que compartiría toda mi vida__. Comenzó a acariciarme sin control. Sin darme cuenta me había conducido a la cama acostándose encima de mí._

_Mi mente comenzaba a nublarse por la frustración de no poder hacer nada. En ese momento mi cerebro hizo clic en algo que me dijo mi amiga lita. Le di un rodillazo a su entrepierna haciendo que me soltara de su agarre y cayera de la cama._

—_nunca óyeme bien. Nunca conseguirás nada de mí—el se levanto aun con el dolor que le había provocado _

—_jajá por favor. No me hagas reír, hasta ahora ninguna se me ha resistido a mis encantos a excepción de ti. Me gustan los retos y tu eres uno de ellos—intente correr hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar siquiera me agarro de vuelta golpeándome contra la pared abofeteándome provocando que cayera al suelo. Comencé a sentir un gran ardor en mi mejilla. Y en mi espalda. _

_Se puso encima mío comenzando a acariciarme de nuevo. Intente volver a golpearlo en su entrepierna, mas fue imposible. Me había inmovilizado._

—_no…no…no—negando—esta vez evitare cualquier sorpresita tuya. Además quiero que sepas que desde que te vi en la facultad. Me hipnotizaste eres muy hermosas y desde ese día me gustaste mucho. Tanto que tuve que liberarme por medio de otras mujeres, en ellas te veía a ti, gimiendo mi nombre. Te he deseado desde ese maldito día que te cruzaste en mi camino—comenzando a lamer mi cuello. Fue una sensación desagradable sentí asco y repugnancia provocando __que el estomago se me revolviera__. Rogaba que alguien llegara y me salvara. Pero lo más desagradable fue lo último que dijo. Quede en shock, no podía creerlo soy su obsesión eso explica todo los encuentros "casuales". Si así se le pueden llamar_

_Sacudí mi mente, era el momento de demostrar que podía ser fuerte en una situación como esta. El me tenía inmovilizada de las piernas, de mis brazos solo estaba el izquierdo, ya que se apoyaba de un lado para acariciarme descaradamente. Aplicando toda la fuerza que tenia con mi brazo libre lo empuje muy fuerte, de paso le encaje mis uñas en su cuello que comenzó a sangrar. Provocando que se me quitara de encima _

—_¡perra maldita! Me las pagaras—aprovechando que estaba en la puerta la abrí y salí corriendo a la salida del hotel. Justo a la salida me alcanzo de nuevo arrastrándome a una parte del jardín que había dentro del establecimiento._

_La zona era un poco escondida, me arrastro aventándome haciendo que me golpeara con un árbol. Sentí un inmenso dolor en las costillas, fue inmenso que estuve por caerme al suelo, pero el lo impidió. De inmediato sentí su cuerpo haciendo presión sobre el mío. Causándome aun más dolor._

—_me las pagaras. Cuando yo quiero algo lo consigo a como de lugar y no me detengo hasta detenerlo. Intente hacerlo por las buenas, pero no me dejas otra opción. Sino cooperas con las buenas. Entonces será por las malas—rasgando mi blusa y volvió besar y lamer mi cuello, siguió con mi clavícula, hombros, para seguir con mis senos._

_Esta vez no pude hacer nada, ya que me tenía inmovilizada completamente. Únicamente pude cerrar los ojos, esperando que el momento pasara, sentí mayor temor al sentir como levantaba mi falda. Porque se me había ocurrido vestir falda esta noche, fue aumentando al sentir su asquerosa mano en mis bragas. _

_Cuando se proponía tocar mi entrepierna con uno de sus dedos. Puse mi mente en blanco esperando que este infierno acabara. El invasor nunca llego, rápidamente sentí como fue quitado de encima mío. Abrí lentamente los ojos, por instinto tape mi torso con mis manos cayendo al suelo por inercia._

_John era sostenido por dos hombres de seguridad, mientras dos empleados del hotel se me acercaban y me revisaban, uno de ellos se quito su camisa y el otro me ayudaba a levantarme, mientras que el primero me ayudaba a ponerme su camisa para cubrirme_

—_gracias_

—_¿Se encuentra bien?—me dijo uno de ellos_

—_no_

—_¿Dónde mas le pego a parte de la mejilla?—menciono otro de los empleados que estaba mas cerca de mi y se percato del golpe en mi mejilla_

—_me duelen los costados y la espalda_

—_tranquila señorita. Ya esta a salvo—conduciéndome a recepción_

—_Esperen—deteniéndome—¿Qué pasara con el?—señalando con la cabeza a John que hacia lo imposible por soltarse_

—_¡desgraciada! Espera a que me suelte y me las pagaras muy caro_

—_Cállese señor—dijo uno de los de seguridad_

—_Llévenlo a la caseta de vigilancia y manténgalo ahí hasta que la policía llegue—ordeno uno de los empleados_

—_si, vamos camine—John siguió lanzando palabras groserías mientras lo llevaban a la caseta de vigilancia_

—_ya no se preocupe. Hemos llamado a la policía y una ambulancia para que sea atendida_

—_ellos lo mantendrán detenido hasta que llegue la policía. En este momento lo más importante es atender sus heridas, en lo que llega la ambulancia—decía el segundo empleado_

—_¿Cómo se enteraron?—pregunto entre duda y miedo_

—_uno de los guardias de seguridad la vio cuando ingresaron a nuestro hotel. Se percato de su estado, tenia miedo. Nosotros pensamos que era porque usted ya sabe pensaban que iban a pasar una noche "agradable"—refiriéndose a tener relaciones sexuales_

—_Ah…prosiga—los alenté_

— _Varios huéspedes oyeron un sonido sordo, alegando que escucharon un golpe proveniente de una de nuestras habitaciones, les preguntamos el número de habitación. Al darnos cuenta que era la que les asignamos. Llamamos inmediatamente a la policía y aprovechamos para pedir una ambulancia por si se ofrecía algo. Nos encaminamos con dos de nuestro guardias de seguridad a la habitación, al llegar lo único que alcanzamos a ver fue como usted salía corriendo y el la perseguía. Los seguimos sin hacer ruido, notamos como usted quería huir de él. Tuvimos que detenernos ya que si salíamos era capaz de hacerle algo. Aprovechamos que estaba bien sumido tratando de violarla, para quitárselo de encima. Ya después de ahí usted sabe el resto._

—_gracias por ayudarme_

—_no hay de que…—sonriéndome_

_Me dieron una aspirina para el dolor, mientras esperábamos a la ambulancia me preguntaron como fue que termine en esta situación. No tuve de otra que decirles que andaba con el. Y esta noche había decidido dar por terminada nuestra relación. Ahora entendí el porque de su mirada. El había planeado esto, había escuchado rumores acerca de cómo jugaba con las mujeres y después de obtener lo que desea de ellas las desechaba y yo como ingenua no les hice caso y deje que mi corazón dominara a mi razón._

_Minutos mas tarde se escucho el sonido de las sirenas, como reacción los huéspedes del hotel salieron a ver que sucedía. Llego la policía y rápidamente salieron los guardias de seguridad arrastrando a John a la patrulla._

_Salí acompañada de los dos empleados, que caminaron junto conmigo hacia los oficiales que arrestaban a John. Sorpresivamente hizo un movimiento rápido que ninguno de los presentes se esperaba. Agarro el arma de uno de los policías e intento dispararme. Mas fallo en el intento, afortunadamente el empleado del hotel logro quitarme de la trayectoria de la bala que llego a una puerta de madera._

_Rápidamente fue inmovilizado por los policías y lo metieron por la fuerza a la patrulla. Uno de ellos me dijo que luego irían a tomar mi declaración, que ahorita lo importante era llevarme al hospital para atender mis heridas. Los paramédicos llegaron a mi lado, y me hicieron un chequeo rápido._

_Tuvieron que llevarme al hospital, ya que necesitaba que me sacaran unas radiografías para ver que tan grave había sido el golpe. Una vez ahí, tenían dos costillas rotas, y un gran moretón en mi espalda, como consecuencia del gran golpe que me di al impactarme contra el árbol y mi mejilla toda hinchada._

_Me canalizaron y tuve que ser hospitalizada, ya que según ellos quería asegurarse que no había sufrido heridas internas. Después llego el detective a tomar mi declaración haciéndome las preguntas correspondientes, al terminar me dijo que se tomaría mi declaración para que procesarán a John. Se me informo que ya les habían avisado a mis padres. Bufe un poco molesta ya que ellos a veces suelen exagerar o ser dramáticos, me había costado mucho trabajo convencerlos de vivir aquí en Seattle._

_Dos horas mas tarde por la puerta de mi habitación entraron mis amigas, que preguntaron como estaba, les conteste que un poco adolorida pero bien. Haciéndome compañía fue como pase el día, ya en la noche cuando ellas se marcharon comentándome que debían de levantarse temprano para ir a clases. Cuando intente protestar diciendo lo de mis tareas. Ellas me aseguraron que no había problema hablarían con mis profesores, aunque pensé que mis padres ya deberían de haber avisado._

_Cerca de la medianoche, aparecieron por fin mis padres. Mi madre fue la que reacciono rápido y corrió a abrazarme, deje escapar un quejido de dolor debido a mis costillas rotas. Se disculpo y pregunto como me encontraban. Le conteste que un poco adolorida pero que ya se me iba a pasar. De mi papa espere una pregunta, mas me sorprendí por su respuesta, comenzó a regañarme y darme el sermón de cómo fui capaz de meterme con un chico como el. Trate de explicarle mas no me dejo._

_Mi madre salió en mi defensa, expresando que primero me dejaran hablar para luego regañarme o criticarme, después de 10 minutos por fin termine con mi explicación. Ellos lo único que me dijeron fue que tuviera cuidado con los chicos, que a veces se acercan por interés para luego jugar contigo y botarte._

_Asentí prometiéndome a mi misma que de ahora en adelante, le haría caso definitivamente a mi razón, en vez de seguir a mi corazón. Que fue dañado, me concentraría únicamente en mis estudios, familia y trabajo. Me hicieron compañía hasta que vino el medico a revisarme, comentándoles que ya estaba mejor pero necesitaba estar en reposo por un tiempo en lo que sanaban mis costillas. Solo fue cuestión de quedarme una noche para que en la mañana me dieran de alta._

_Por la mañana salí del hospital y me llevaron a mi departamento. Agradecí eternamente que tenia dos cuartos extras donde mis padres se pudieran quedar mientras me recuperaba de las costillas rotas. Ahí tuve una conversación muy seria con mis padres, que parecería que estuviéramos en una guerra._

—_¿Cómo fuiste capaz de involucrarte con una persona así?—me cuestiono mi papa, estábamos en mi cuarto y yo estaba en la cama junto a mi mama_

—_lo siento—dije sintiéndome muy mal, mi mama estaba abrazándome mientras mi padre estaba de espaldas viendo a la cuidad por la ventana._

—_no basta con disculparte, estuviste a punto de ser violada. Yo que sepa tu no dejas que nadie te toque o te falte al respeto fácilmente, tu eres una mujer fuerte que no se deja vencer fácilmente._

—_Me deje llevar por mi corazón y el amor que supuestamente le tenia y me profesaba—era verdad, ya no quería saber nada de mi relación con John. Quería dejar eso en el olvido, pero antes de que esa relación pasara a la historia tendría que asegurarme que no volviera a hacerme daño a ninguna otra mujer ni a mí._

—_querido no seas tan duro con serena, ella esta arrepentida—expreso mi mama defendiéndome—ella solo fue una victima mas de ese desgraciado que solo juega con los sentimientos de las mujeres. Ante todos se puede mostrar como buena persona, pero a la hora de la verdad puede ser un monstruo._

—_pero querida…_

—_nada de peros, si estamos aquí es para estar con ella, ayudarla y apoyarla. Recuerda que ya es toda una mujer. Y es capaz de tomar sus decisiones que en este caso, la llevaron a un error. Todos cometemos errores y eso es lo que no enseña a sentirnos y ser mejores como seres humanos. ¿Te queda claro?—yo la mire con admiración, mi mama sabe como hacer entrar en razón a mi padre y hay ocasiones en los que habla con mucha sabiduría._

—_tienes razón. Discúlpame hija, la verdad es que temo que te hagan daño y estuviste a punto de sufrirlo—acercándose a mí y abrazándome, por supuesto correspondiéndole _

—_ay papa. Yo se y lamento si te decepcione, me deje enceguecer por el amor que le tenia y no tome en cuenta los consejos de mis amigas y ni les hice caso a mis compañeros._

—_¿a que te refieres con eso?¿Por qué supuestamente no les hiciste caso?_

—_todos ellos me decían que no andará con el. Que el era un mujeriego, mis amigas me decían que mi relación con el era un error, terminaría lastimada y era cierto. Seguí el amor que me tenía ciega ignorando a las personas que se preocupan por mí. Los hice a un lado por culpa de él. _

—_y ahora que ya saben lo que te paso ¿Qué dijeron?_

—_mis amigas solo me recriminaron un poco diciéndome que tenían la razón, mas están alegres de que no me pasara nada y lo denunciara así evitare que haya mas victimas. En cambio mis compañeros, no se que dirán._

—_tranquila hija, aquí estamos para apoyarte. _

—_gracias mama—colocando mi mano sobre la de ella que estaba en mi hombro_

—_si hija, discúlpame nuevamente por lo que dije hace un momento. Tú sabes que solo lo digo por tu seguridad._

—_si lo se papa y deja de disculparte que tu no tuviste la culpa fue un error mío. ¿si?_

—_si, pero prométeme que de ahora en adelante te cuidaras mucho y no dejaras que alguien quiera propasarse contigo_

—_lo prometo—afianzando la promesa que le hice, nunca mas dejaría que un hombre jugara conmigo, después de esta amarga experiencia ahora me aseguraría no mejor me cerciorare que cuando un hombre intente salir conmigo negare rotundamente ya que no quiero tener una relación por un largo tiempo. Yo no soy un objeto por el cual los hombres pueden pelear y mostrar como si fueran los dueños de mí. _

—_Toma serena—mi padre me extendió su mano, al fijarme que contenía no pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa_

—_es que…_

—_por favor hazlo por mi paz mental. No podre irme tranquilo sabiendo que no puedes defenderte_

—_no crees que exageras querido—cuestiono mi mama_

—_solo que lo use cuando no tenga con que defenderse_

—_esta bien—tomando el frasco de pimienta, luego mi mama cambio el tema lo que agradecí ya que no quería seguir hablando de lo mismo_

_Los primeros días, mis padres estuvieron haciéndome compañía y ayudándome ya que mis costillas rotas me dificultaban hacer algunas actividades, por ejemplo el bañarme; como lo supuse mi papa aviso a la escuela y a mi trabajo para avisar que me ausentaría por un tiempo indefinido. Gracias a mis amigas que estuvieron visitándome todos los días y consiguiéndome mis tareas fue en lo que pude entretenerme y de paso evitar perder el año, mientras me recuperaba. Me informaron que el suceso de "intento de violación" ya lo sabia toda la universidad, bufe frustrada; ya que me dificultaría el poder disimular o hacer como si nunca pasó esa horrible experiencia. Pienso que el que esparció el rumor fue uno de los amigos de John._

_John fue detenido y procesado por lo menos 72 horas en lo que realizaban las investigaciones correspondientes, gracias a los testimonios de los empleados del hotel en donde ocurrió todo fue que permaneció un poco mas de tiempo detenido. Estuvo a punto de salir libre bajo fianza por la cantidad de 10 000 dls; mas algo sucedió que no me lo espere. Su libertad fue opacada por otras 10 denuncias que había contra el, negándole su libertad. La razón, lo denunciaron las otras chicas que el había "conquistado" que a la hora de la verdad las violo._

_Cuando les preguntaron el porque no lo habían hecho antes, contestaron que las amenazo con hacerles daño a su familia y por el miedo aceptaron; además de que les ordeno que cuando les preguntaran el porque ya no andaban con el contestaran que solo fue atracción física y pasión donde había puro sexo y al ver que la llama se acabo terminaron._

_Al ver que le pusieron un alto y ver como yo lo enfrente, decidieron ser fuertes y afrontar la situación. Lo que lamente de este suceso fue que salió a la luz que cuatro de las diez chicas están embarazadas con algunos meses de diferencia. Me siento mal por las pobres chicas que serán madres muy jóvenes y que sus bebes fueron producto de una violación; mas esos seres no tienen la culpa son seres inocentes._

_Después de 3 semanas ya estaba un poco mejor, únicamente salía de mi departamento para ir a presentar mis exámenes, fue muy duro ver como todos en la universidad me señalan, pero no fui única también las otras chicas que el violo, mas pude soportar todos los murmullos y afrontarlos gracias al apoyo de mis padres y amigas._

_Por todas las denuncias que recibió el caso fue llevado a juicio en donde tuve que ser fuerte y decir todo lo que me hizo, testimoniaron los empleados y los guardias del hotel; también dieron su testimonio las mujeres que el violo, como las cortejaba y cuando el pensaba que las tenia en la palma de su mano les decía que tuvieran relaciones, que ellas se negaron rotundamente y al ver su negativa las amenazo y por consecuencia ella fueron obligadas a aceptar su petición. John al verse descubierto grito que todo era mentira que nosotras éramos las que los buscábamos. Con su conducta solo le hecho mas leña al fuego hundiéndose aun mas de lo que ya estaba._

_Lo declararon culpable, lo condenaron a 20 años en prisión; junto con dos sentencias más. Una de un tratamiento psiquiátrico para tratar su conducta, y la otra orden en donde la familia de él, tendría que correr con los gastos durante los embarazos, los partos y pagarles pensión alimenticia a los cuatro hijos que el engendro._

Desde el día del juicio pasaron 3 meses, en donde me he dedicado a retomar mi vida y por fin terminaron los susurros y las miradas. Actualmente todos están enfocados con un chico que fue transferido a la facultad de Contaduría y Administración, en la carrera de Administración de empresas, que acaba de llegar hace 2 meses; su familia es una de las más prestigiosas del país. Esta en su ultimo año; por los rumores he escuchado que es un playboy y que trae a la mayoría de las mujeres tras el. Que lo que buscan es meterse en su cama y saber si es cierto otro de los rumores que es muy bueno en el sexo….uy me repugna la palabra. Lo único que se es su nombre, se llama Darien Shields y espero nunca tener que toparme con el.

Aleje esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me enfoque en lo bueno de la situación. Ya no estaba en la mira de las personas, me gustaría poder encontrar a un chico que me acepto como soy y sobre todo que me tenga mucha paciencia con respecto a tener relaciones.

Si de seguro pensaran que soy anticuada. Ya que soy de esa chicas anticuadas de querer perder la virginidad hasta el matrimonio. No se la verdad, yo la quiero perder cuando me sienta lista y me lo dicte mi corazón.

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos al oír la campana del elevador indicando que ya estaba en mi piso. Al abrirse el elevador intente maniobrar con las bolsas ya que fue mucha comida lo que compre. Varias bolsas se me cayeron, intente recogerlas, mas me fue imposible. Oí como alguien se acercaba a donde estaba yo y me ayudaba con las bolsas, al levantar mi vista me encontré con un señor de traje tenia cerca de unos 58 años de edad. Por su apariencia podría apostar que era un hombre de negocios muy importante.

—muchas gracias

—de nada. Se encuentra bien señorita

—si…discúlpeme si le causo molestias—a pesar de su porte se veía que era buena gente

—para nada si quiere la ayudo.

—no es necesario

—Claro que lo es—insistiéndome—es de mala educación el no ayudar a una mujer que tiene trae muchas compras y no puede con ellas no cree—diciéndome en tono bromista y amistoso. No pude evitar sonreír ante ese hecho.

—Bien, usted gana—me ayudo con casi la mitad de las compras y nos encaminamos a mi departamento

—¿en que apartamento vive?

—En el 509—ya en la puerta la abrí introduciéndome a mi departamento—aquí es— colocando las bolsas en la cocina.

—¿Dónde quiere que las ponga?—expreso desde la puerta

—oh no…no…déjelas en la puerta yo me encargo de colocarlas en la cocina

—claro que no—metiéndose a mi casa y la observo por un momento para identificar donde era la cocina y colocar las bolsas ahí

—no era necesario que lo hiciera

—no hay problema. Bonito apartamento ¿es suyo?

—si

—la felicito por la decoración y los colores. Es muy exquisito y sobretodo se siente cálido

—gracias nuevamente por su ayuda y el comentario ¿quiere tomar algo?

—no gracias, tal vez en otra ocasión

—lo lamento. Lo encamino a la puerta—al llegar ahí, me despedí del señor

—que le vaya bien

—igualmente—en eso se oyó una tercera voz en el pasillo

—señor Mamoru—dijo un hombre de 24 años

—¿Qué pasa James?

—el gerente del edifico lo esta esperando

—gracias, tengo que irme espero verla nuevamente.

—si claro, que tenga un bonito día señor Mamoru

—deja las formalidades solo dime Mamoru

—de acuerdo Mamoru

—ya vez antes de que me vaya ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Serena Tsukino

—bonito nombre, nos vemos después—giro su vista al hombre que lo esperaba— ¿nos vamos?

—si, con su permiso

—vaya con cuidado—los vi perderse en el pasillo, lo que me pregunto es para que quería ver al gerente o dueño de los departamentos. Me encogí de hombros y entre a mi casa

Escuche mi teléfono sonar mas no pude agarrarlo, fue cuando escuche una chirriada voz escandalosa que yo conocía muy bien que tome el auricular.

—¡SERENA TSUKINO, LEVANTA EL TELEFONO!— fui a contestarle a mi loca amiga

—Ya que quieres mina—levantando el teléfono

—Vaya hasta que te dignas a contestar—sarcástica

—ya no es para tanto, acabo de llegar de comprar la despensa.

—si, pero de seguro te encontraste a un chico guapo.

—Claro de seguro eso paso—le dije con sarcasmo y negación—ya enserio para que me llamaste—

—Te iba a comentar que las chicas y yo iremos a tu departamento a pasar una noche de chicas ¿que opinas?—emocionada como si no pudiera rechazarlo.

La verdad la idea no estaba mal, así podía distraerme, en ese momento mi cerebro asimilo algo que dijo la loca de mi amiga, lo cual no me gusto ni un poco.

—La idea no esta mal, pero ¿Por qué en mi casa?—un poco exasperada,

Últimamente nos reuníamos en mi casa, no es que me molestara si no que se había convertido en el nuevo centro de reuniones, y la verdad me estaba hartando, las reuniones eran casi todos los días, y no podía tener ni una noche para descansar y consentirme a mi misma

—¡fácil!, por el simple hecho de que tu casa es la que esta mas cerca de la facultad—es ahí lo que lamento de mi departamento, lo había comprado por dos cosas, la primera; porque estaba cerca de la facultad, la segunda; estaba a un precio barato cuando lo compre

—Mejor, ¿porque no lo hacemos en casa de lita?—tratando de que ya dejaran por la paz mi casa, mi amiga lita también vive cerca de la facultad y de mi casa la única diferencia es que estaba a dos cuadras de la mía

—pensamos que lo haríamos en casa de ella, pero no se puede, resulta que su prima ira a visitarla y se quedara por una temporada, esa fue nuestra primera opción, así que tu eres la segunda no te molesta ¿verdad?—sonando tan inocente, esta diablilla es mi amiga,

—esta bien, nos podemos reunir en mi casa—escuche varias voces que decían "que bueno", ojala que no sean quien estoy pensando—mina, ¿quien esta contigo?—cuestione

—Quien mas Lita, Reí y yo—riéndose seguida de las demás, lo sabía estaban todas juntas pero esto no se iba a quedar así

—Podrías poner el altavoz—pedí, escuche como ella oprimía un botón

—ya esta—respire profundamente tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas que decir

—escuchen muy bien todas, esta va a ser la ultima vez que deciden usar mi casa para una reunión, y no me importa la tonta excusa de que esta cerca de la escuela, tienen pies para caminar o pueden usar el autobús para llegar, además lita también vive cerca así que a ella le pueden hacer lo mismo que me están haciendo a mi—escuche varias quejas como que amargada, antipática y todas esas cosas—y saben porque, ¡porque quiero mi privacidad!—grite eufórica—desde hace mas de 5 meses que empezaron con su locura de hacer reuniones, ver películas, hacer fiestas, si estoy de acuerdo con que sean sesiones de estudio pero no me gusta que decidan de repente hacer fiestas en mi casa sin consultarme primero o cuando llegan inesperadamente a mi casa—solté todo el coraje que he traído aguantándome este tiempo, en ese momento escuche susurros

—¿entendieron? Si no están de acuerdo pues ni modo a mi no me importa—al ver que no escuchaba algo grite de nuevo

— ¿ENTENDIERON?—y por fin escuche sus voces al unisonó

—¡SI!—respire dejando salir el aire que tenia en los pulmones al menos ya les deje en claro que era la ultima vez

—muy bien, ya que todo esta aclarado nos vemos en la noche si—colgué antes de que pudiera recibir respuesta.

Deje las bolsas en la barra que había en la cocina y saque la comida, las fui colocando en los anaqueles. Una vez que toda la despensa estaba guardada y colocada en su lugar. Tenia que encontrar la forma de evitar que ellas siguieran haciendo si se podría decir "pequeñas maldades", pero hacían otras peores que mejor no pensare en eso que solo me provocan escalofríos.

Fui a la sala para guardar unos objetos que servían de decoración y me los llevaría a mi cuarto, ya que cada vez que venían terminaban rompiendo algunas cosas. Agarre una caja y guarde las cosas, algunas de ellas eran floreros, muñecos de cerámica que me regalaban en navidades y cumpleaños.

Últimamente me la pasaba coleccionándolos, no supe porque desarrolle ese habito. De seguro es por como están diseñados y lo bonito que se ven, si de seguro pensé para mi misma que no debería de enojarme con ellas, tienen sus locuras pero me han apoyado en todo y es lo que agradezco, aunque cada una de ellas tiene su locura.

Pase el resto del día guardando los adornos y acomodando la comida en los anaqueles, por la tarde me dedique a ponerme al día con mis apuntes, ya que al día siguiente ya regresaba de nuevo al trabajo. A pesar de ser fin de semana, tenia que entregar los trabajos que se me acumularon en la semana, y a primera hora de la mañana los tenía que entregar si quería conservar mi lugar y no reprobar el semestre. **(No se la verdad como evalúen en la universidad) **Claro que ya regrese a clases, pero tenia un montón de trabajos por entregar que apenas si tenia tiempo para hacer. Y mañana comenzaría una rutina mas ajetreada, ya que saliendo de entregar los trabajos tenia que ir a trabajar. Que bueno que en mi horario no marca clases los sábados.

Solo que mis profesores me indicaron

A las 9 de la noche el timbre comenzó a sonar, respire profundamente antes de abrir la puerta. Al abrirla me encontré con tres caras conocidas que sin siquiera preguntarme entraron a mi casa y se abarrotaron en la sala.

—lista para no dormir

—Tengo que madrugar—quejándome

—vamos Sere, esta noche es para distraerse

—no es broma, mañana tengo que entregar un reporte junto con una investigación.

—No es nuestra culpa que faltaras a clases, debido a tu rompimiento con John—soltó de golpe. Al decir esto me recordó mi triste dolor que hizo que por mi cara pasara una sombra de tristeza

—¡MINA!—dijeron a coro las demás

—no se preocupen ella tiene razón. Si tan solo no hubiera dejado que intentara traerme.

—no Serena, tu no tienes la culpa. Eso fue algo que nadie esperaba, ni nosotras pensábamos que terminarías con el. Solo fuiste una victima más. Sabíamos que tarde o temprano se te caería la venda de los ojos.

—gracias lita

—si, disculpa a mina ella no quiso decir esa clase de comentarios—solo vi como Reí pisoteaba a mina que se quejaba de dolor

—auch…eso me dolió Reí—vi como su cara cambio de una normal a una llena de miedo, al ver como Reí le lanzaba dagas con la mirada. En sus ojos vi arrepentimiento

—perdón Sere; no fue mi intención recordarte ese dolor

—no hay problema

—¿Por qué mejor no seleccionamos la película?—propuso lita

—si

A partir de ahí, la conversación tomo otro rumbo, me pusieron al día de todo lo que había ocurrido después de lo pasado con John.

Mina había obtenido el primer lugar en el concurso de diseños de moda, que derroto a la que hasta entonces la invicta Karmesite Akayashi, la cual estudiaba la misma carrera que mina y Reí ganando el segundo lugar. Reí obtuvo el tercer lugar aunque ella quería ganar el primer lugar quedo satisfecha al saber que uno de sus diseños fue uno de los mejores. Lita daba clases de cocina para los que apenas estudiaban la carrera debido a su gran desempeño y su don para la cocina. Fui sorprendida al saber que el tal Darien Shields ya se había acostado con más de 10 mujeres todas ellas de su misma facultad; que según versiones de las mismas y una que otra de las facultades continúas.

Aproveche para preguntarle por su prima Emilie, me dijo que ya llego y se tuvo que quedar porque llego cansada del viaje por el cambio de horario. Tuve el gusto de conocerla y me di cuenta que era una gran chica, ella estudia la carrera de Química Fármaco bióloga en Los Ángeles. Quiere convertirse en una gran científica. Estaba de visita porque esta participando en un programa de intercambio y se disculpo porque llego de improviso, acordamos que la siguiente reunión seria en la casa de ella.

Ellas aprovecharon que estábamos juntas para pedirme una disculpa por no pedirme permiso para estar en mi casa, la verdad las vi muy arrepentidas. Me aseguraron que a partir de ahora tratarían de que las reuniones fueran en las casa de ellas y no en la mía.

Pasamos el resto de la noche viendo películas de acción, romance, suspenso y por petición de lita de miedo. Jugamos cartas en el perdí 10 dls y un labial sabor sandia que es el favorito de mina y desde que lo compre ella no ha dejado de insistirme en que se lo regale. Cerca de las 2 nos fuimos a dormir Mina y lita se quedaron en un cuarto y Reí se quedo con el otro cuarto para ella sola. Para no pelear por el quien se quedaría con el, metí varios papeles previamente enrollados todos con la punta de color azul y uno rojo en bolsa; la que sacara el color rojo se quedaría con el cuarto. Mina y lita sacaron el azul. Por lo que Reí se quedo con el cuarto extra.

Ya cambiada y metida bajo las sabanas me puse a pensar a que habrá venido el señor Mamoru a tratar con el gerente del edificio eso me mantuvo dando vueltas en la cama hasta que algo nuevo paso por mi mente. Ese tal Darien Shields pienso que es un engreído que solo se la pasa o pienso que lo único que hace a parte de estudiar es tener sexo. Eso provoca que me de escalofríos, creo que el es un adicto a eso.

Espero no tener que topármelo en la universidad, y mucho menos en la calle. Si de pura casualidad lo veo lo pondría en su lugar, para que plantaran bien los pies sobre la tierra. Para mi un tipo como el, es un niño de papi o un chico mimado, en mi opinión personal, solo piensa en si mismo.

Me saque esos pensamientos de la cabeza y puse mi mente en blanco dejándome caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**DPOV**

—ah… ya no puedo me corro…—dijo Nanami**1** apoyada sobre la muralla que dividía los terrenos de la escuela, era un lugar algo lejos de los edificios, lo bueno es que ya era fin de semana, de seguro todos ya se habían ido para disfrutarlo y era casi intransitable tenia sus manos apoyadas en el muro de concreto con la blusa desabrochada y de rodillas mientras yo metía mi miembro erecto en su coño que estaba muy húmedo por la excitación previamente hecha

—te...dije que…será...cuando yo…acabe—esta era la tercera chica con la que tenia sexo durante el día. En mi primer día, me sentí un poco cohibido, solo fueron cuestión de días para que todas las chicas se me vinieran encima. Y pudiera disfrutar aunque sea un poco de diversión. El acto sexual fue lo mismo, duro, frio y sin una gota de sentimientos, sexo puro y duro nada más.

Ya tengo un record, ya llevo más de 10 chicas con las que me he follado o cogido. Y eso no es comparado con el record que deje en mi antigua universidad. Quite ese triunfo que tuve en mi cabeza y me concentre en mi propio placer estaba a punto de correrme y con unas embestidas mas llegue a mi clímax. Sentí como las paredes de Nanami apretaran mi pene. Aun a pesar de haber terminado me apresure para que ella terminara, así que continúe embistiéndola

—ya…puedes correrte cariño…

—ah…Darien…— sonreí satisfecho al saber que soy yo el que causa esas sensaciones, eso aumentaba mas mi ego. Salí completamente de ella, me saque el condón y lo guarde en mi bolso ya lo tiraría en mi casa y me subí los pantalones abrochándomelos. Ella aun se sostenía de la pared, era en esta hora que agradecía que solo estuvieran el personal de limpieza ya que se había terminado las clases.

Me acercó a su oído y le susurre de una manera muy sensual.

—has sido una buena chica mereces una recompensa

—¿Cuál es…esa recompensa?—dijo ya un poco mas recuperada

—averígualo…voltéate y siéntate pegada a la pared—hizo lo que le dije, aun con un poco de dificultad, hizo lo que le pedí. Una vez que estaba en la posición que le dije abrió un poco mas sus piernas mostrándome su intimidad de la cual aun salían algunos de sus jugos.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?—volviéndose a excitar mar y vi que su humedad aumento al ver como me relamía los labios

—esto—inmediatamente sumergí mi cabeza en aquella excitante parte de su cuerpo, mi lengua lamio suave los pliegues y contornos de su centro.

Lamia su cavidad descaradamente además de que con una de mis manos, masajeaba y pellizcaba sus pezones, mientras que con la otra sostenía su cadera para que no se moviera. Las uñas de ella se enterraron en la pared, comenzó a jadear y a gemir cuando a mi ataque agregue unos cuantos dedos, la penetre lentamente para después subir el ritmo hasta uno constante. Había soltado su cadera para darle placer a su centro

― Darien no aguantare— me dijo mientras yo observaba tamaño espectáculo, estaba verde de tanto deseo que tenia pero en este momento quería darle placer a ella; ya que a mi me gusta llevar el mando, había descubierto que me encantaba verlas así a las mujeres, lo intentaría cuantas veces pudiera, era un privilegio verlas arquearse solo por mis caricias.

— Vamos Nanami, vente—la incite—quiero ver cómo te corres—solo con el terminar de mis palabras el movimiento de sus caderas se hizo frenético, solo el dulce sabor que emanaba de ella me daba cuenta que había alcanzado el placer, me levante de donde estaba y me fui directamente a su cara, su respiración estaba muy acelerada, su pecho bajaba y subía, ni siquiera fue capaz de levantarse—exquisita— le susurre—ahora tengo la certeza que soñaras conmigo, me tengo que ir cariño, nos vemos mañana Nanami —le dije y me aleje de ella

― Darien—me llamo, me gire y estaba terminando de vestirse y pararse del suelo

—¿Qué quieres?

—lo haremos de nuevo

—claro pero en otra ocasión.

—sabes que yo siempre estaré disponible para ti. No importa el lugar ni hora—vaya que esta chica si es una zorra de verdad. No le da vergüenza andarse metiendo con los hombres

—eso ya lo se claro. De momento quiero probar que tan buenas son las mujeres que hay en la universidad.

—saben mis amigas tenían razón—haciendo el ademan de que ya me había acostado con el grupo de amigas a donde pertenecía Nanami. Todas ella fueron buenas una que otra era excelente dándome placer. Ella estudiaba en la facultad de economía que estaba junto a la mía.

—¿en que tenían razón?

—que eres todo un dios en la cama

—Ah...eso no es novedad para mí—dándole la espalda y viendo el aire pasar.

—lastima que habrá algunas que no podrás tenerlas en tu cama—contesto muy inocentemente

—¿A que te refieres con eso?—no se a que venia con esa pregunta hasta ahora no ha habido ninguna mujer que no se resista a mis encantos

—te suena el nombre de John—claro que me sonaba, me entere cuando llegue aquí que el no tenia ningún encanto, el agarra por la fuerza a cuanta mujer cruzara por su camino. Si que es un idiota, lo último que me entere fue que dejo embarazadas a cuatro mujeres, si a parte de idiota es un incompetente por no usar condón.

Yo para evitarme esos inconvenientes siempre cargo conmigo como 10 condones. Nadie sabe cuando los necesitaras. Y en parte eso tenia razón no podre follarme a las embarazadas, lastima ellas no podrán disfrutar de mi cuerpo. Ya que cuando me gradué me iré a Londres a hacerme cargo de los negocios que mi padre tiene ahí.

—¿Qué con eso? Sabes que no me interesa lo que pase con el

—no me refería a el. Sino a la chica que lo rechazo

—¿te refieres aquella que lo metió al bote?

—exacto. Según escuche la ultima noche de su "relación" si así se le puede llamar. Intento tomarla a la fuerza mas ella se negó y lo metió al bote. Creo que ella es de esas locas que quieren una relación con un solo hombre y no disfrutar al máximo el sexo. También se que el estuvo obsesionado con ella. No se que le ven, no tiene nada de hermosa.

—ella que tiene que ver conmigo

—que ella será la única con la cual no podrás llevártela a la cama. Aunque no deberías de tomarle caso a una chica sin importancia, una marimacha. Solo diré que mi proposición aun sigue en pie—eso si que me tomo por sorpresa. Con que si, interesante tendría que conocer a esa chica a ver que tan resistente es.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—ja…ahora quieres saber quien es. Porque no la dejas, ella no lograra despertar en ti lo que nosotras y me refiero a todas las que han pasado por tu cama y yo todo lo que te hacemos sentir. ¿Para que la quieres conocer?

—simple curiosidad

—solo se que se llama Serena

—nada mas

—si—tendría que averiguar su nombre completo y ver que carrera esta estudiando para idear un plan para seducirla y llevármela en la cama. Ella se ha convertido ahora en un desafío de la cual quiero ver si ella logra caer ante mis encantos; y eso es algo que no estoy dispuesto a perder.

—esta bien ya no te diré mas. Me voy tengo que irme a mi casa.

—nos veremos después. ¿Me llamaras?

—mas adelante. Tal vez quizás para la próxima ¿Harías un trío... conmigo?—eso la sorprendió ya que una de mis fantasías era hacerlos con dos, tres, hasta cuatro mujeres. Pienso que mi fantasía con cuatro o tres seria con uno de mis amigos.

—¿yo y quien mas…?

—una de tus amigas claro

—tal vez. Yo encantada mas necesito saber quien seria la "otra"—me acerque a ella y la bese salvajemente

—celosa

—un poco. No me gusta compartir pero será hasta que tenga a mi propio hombre.

—bien si quieres llámame cuando tengas a otra de tus amigas y nos ponemos de acuerdo para hacerlo. Eso si tu serás la encargada de seleccionar a la mejor a parte de ti para cogerme.

—Esta bien. —la vi alejarse mientras me contoneaba sus caderas muy sensual y descaradamente

Me encamine a mi Ferrari para irme a mi casa, en donde vivía junto con mis padres y hermana. Al llegar antes de bajarme saque una bolsita negra y ahí metí el condón desecho. Entrando a mi casa inmediatamente me fui al baño del primer piso tirándolo al bote de la basura.

Salí al recibidor encontrándome con luna, el ama de llaves

—¿ya regresaste de clases?

—si y mis padres

—tu mama esta en la terraza y tu padre aun no llega

—¿Qué pasa con Hotaru?—preguntando por mi hermana. Ella iba en segundo de preparatoria. Quería ser diseñadora de interiores o ingeniera aun no se decidía.

—fue al centro a comprar algunos materiales que le pidieron en la escuela

—¿alguna otra cosa?

—te llamo la señorita Kuzu**2**

—¿Qué quería?

—lo único que dijo fue en cuanto llegaras te pusieras en contacto con ella

—Bien, iré a ver a mi mama—fui encaminándome a la terraza cuando…

—Darien

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—¿hacer qué?

—mírate te has convertido en un playboy, te acuestas con un sinfín de mujeres de tu salón, circulo social o amigos. Ya casi no tocas el piano como solías hacerlo ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a ese Darien amable y tierno?

—el mismo que quedo en el olvido. Todas las personas cambian luna. Por favor si, no te preocupes por mi—odiaba mentirle, ella era como mi segunda madre, la verdad hubo una época en la cual yo fui feliz. Por culpa de mi padre fue que cambie aleje esos tristes recuerdos y me encamine a la terraza.

Llegue y vi a mi madre tomando el te, me hice notar y mi madre sonrió

—Darien hijo, ya regresaste de clases

—si mama—acercándome a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla, sentándome en la mesa

—¿quieres algo?

—no así estoy bien

—¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? Todavía aun no te acostumbras a esta nueva vida aquí

—para nada. Creo que ya me adapte a la vida de esta cuidad

—y en la escuela ¿Qué tal te tratan?

—bien, ya he convivido con mis compañeros. Y todos se portan bien conmigo—_sobre todo las mujeres que pasan por mi cama. Y tenemos una sesión de sexo salvaje,_ me dije para mí.

—me alegro pensé que te tardarías mas en adaptarte, como estas tan acostumbrado a salir a pasear, ver a tus amigos y etc…ya que de todos tus amigos, aquí únicamente están a Rubeus, Alan y Diamante. Que están estudiando sus carreras, mientras que casi todos los demás, se quedaron ahí.

—si pero gracias a ello. No me siento tan mal por este cambio, de hecho ya hice mas amigos—_mas si ellos me ayudan a que ningún profesor me descubra teniendo sexo con una de mis compañeras a cambio de dinero o que se las cojan me da igual. Desde luego que cuando me cojo alguien, al estar satisfechas hacen lo que yo le pida._ Sonriendo ante mi nueva hazaña que había logrado aquí.

En mi anterior universidad fui descubierto y me llamaron la atención, mas no hice caso. Continúe haciéndolo a escondidas, en el baño, en los vestidores en muchos lugares. Fue una experiencia excitante y peligrosa

—bueno eso es algo. Ya que con tu hermana es todavía un poco difícil que se acostumbre a esta nueva vida

—¿A dónde salió?

—fue al centro comercial a comprar varios materiales para hacer una maqueta

—me quieres explicar eso. El que aun ella no se acostumbra al cambio de cuidad

—me preocupa que este cambio de cuidad y escuela e la afecte ya que recuerda que estuvo en un internado para señoritas y desde hace mas de 1 año que ella ha comenzado a convivir con muchachos de su edad. En un poco brusco para ella ¿no crees?

—si tienes razón. No permitiré que alguien dañe a Hotaru.

—no seas tan exagerado Darien. Es un buen momento para que Hotaru comience a convivir con chicos de su edad. Recuerda que estuvo internada desde los 10 años y convivio con puras niñas

—si de eso soy consciente, pero no le quitare un ojo de encima—por eso es que no me gusto que la enviaran a un internado. Más fue por su bien, ya que mi madre había caído enferma y desde entonces tenia que cuidarse. Le dieron medicamentos y como consecuencia tenia que guardar reposo y no podía cuidar a Hotaru.

Conmigo no había problema ya que estaba a un año de graduarme de la preparatoria para después entrar en la universidad y luna me cuidaba. Yo soy siete años mayor que ella. Luna insistió en cuidar a Hotaru también, mi papa se negó alegando que era mucho trabajo para ella que era suficiente con el trabajo que desempeña en la casa y cuidándome.

Lo bueno de eso fue que podía salir los fines de semana y pasar las vacaciones y navidades con nosotros. Fue el año pasado que por fin mi padre decidió sacar a Hotaru del internado, cuando se graduó de la secundaria. Comenzado a estudiar de forma normal. Me puse a pensar un momento, mi mama tiene razón, ya es hora de que mi hermana comience a experimentar y conocer gente. Que construya su camino, su futuro y pido que ella no caiga en los malos pasos.

—no veo el problema que ella conviva con los demás.

—en esta ocasión te daré la razón mama. Creo que ya es hora de que comience a interactuar nuevas cosas.

—gracias hijo

—lo digo únicamente porque ya comienza a salir un poco mas seguido de la casa. Pienso que se va a pasear, de compras, salir con sus amigas y muchas cosas más

—me alegra que lo entendieras hijo

—¿no quieres hablar conmigo de otra cosa?

—no—hubo un pequeño silencio—¿y tu quieres hablar de algo?

—si mama. ¿No sabes si mi padre me dejara trabajar en la sucursal que tiene aquí?

—lo siento hijo no se nada del asunto.

—descuidad. Me voy a mi cuarto

—¿iras a clases mañana?

—únicamente 2 clases ¿Por qué?

—tu padre quiere hablar contigo

—en respecto a las empresas.

—no se. Lo único que dijo fue que era algo relacionado con irte a vivir a otro lado

—me compro un departamento—conteste un poco emocionado. Yo quería irme a vivir a un departamento para mi, más bien un pent-house. En el tendría mi libertad y privacidad. Ya se lo había comentado a mis padres, mi mama no esta del todo de acuerdo mas respeta mi decisión y cuento con su apoyo; mi padre me dio una opción. Que aceptara el que me escogiera.

Me negué y dije que yo me compraría el mío, ya que los departamentos que me escogía mi padre era por así decirlo muy simples, estaban ubicados en edificios donde vivían gente pobre, tenían vecinos molesto que por cualquier cosa se molestaban. Otra razón es que estaban cerca de la facultad y no era necesario que usara auto, eso me molesto ya que yo amaba mucho mi Ferrari como para dejarlo sin usar. Soy fan de la velocidad y no pienso renunciar a ello.

Me pregunto que otro apartamento pobretón me ofrecerá si se de antemano que lo rechazare, ya me falta poco para completar el pent-house que vi cerca de la empresa. Tiene todas las comodidades que quiero e inclusive el servicio es excelente. Los empleados son profesionales y si veían algo que no, simplemente disimulaban como si nada. Lo que mas me gusto fue que cuando veían que algún inquilino pedía un servicio de las 24 hrs, estos no se negaban y eran discretos sobretodo.

—ya te dije que no lo se hijo. Tendrás que hablar con el cuando regrese

—esta bien, ahora si ya me voy a mi cuarto—bese su mejilla y me encamine a mi cuarto. Llegando tome el teléfono y le marque al celular de Kuzu, me contesto hasta el tercer timbrazo

—hola _primor_ pensé que no me llamarías—me contesto de un tono sensual

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas así?—no me gustaba que me pusieran seudónimos, me conformaba con que pronunciaran mi nombre.

—no te enojes, solo lo dije nada mas para molestarte un poco—dijo con fingida inocencia

—ya no me digas o me pongas seudónimos únicamente mi nombre ¿de acuerdo?

—si esta bien

— ¿para que llamaste?

—te quería avisar que estoy en la cuidad de visita y que tal vez nos podríamos ver para recordar viejos tiempos—haciendo hincapié en las ultimas palabras. Yo había comenzado a tener sexo con ella desde que estudiaba el 4 semestre de la carrera, mientras que ella estudiaba el 3 semestre en la carrera de ingeniería en mi antigua universidad, siempre que teníamos una frustración con alguien nos buscábamos para descargarnos teniendo sexo salvaje.

—antes que todo ¿Cómo conseguiste el numero de mi casa?—extrañado ya que muy pocos de mis amigos tenían el teléfono de mi casa.

—fácil, solo le hice una pequeña visita a Diamante para que me diera tu dirección. Ya que es el único de quien me acuerdo de su dirección aquí.

—¿te acostaste con el?

—por supuesto que si, sabes que a mi me gusta recordar viejos tiempos y probas cosas nuevas—ella no era una santa. Ya que me comento que se acuesta con todo aquel que le interesa, lo hace desde que entro a la universidad. Fue en el primer semestre que ella perdió su virginidad; el que se la quito fue uno de sus profesores de unos 55 años de edad. Un poco viejo, a ella no le importo ya que gracias a ello pudo evitar reprobar el semestre; porque era con el único con el que tenia problemas para entender la materia.

Al preguntarle si sintió asco, ya que tengo entendido que para las mujeres la primera vez no se podía olvidar, lo negó rotundamente ya que me dijo que fue una de las mejores experiencias que había tenido; a pesar de que era un poco viejo, era muy bueno dando placer contesto simplemente. Continúo con sus compañeros de salón; hasta que por fin llego a mi facultad. Con quien se acostó primero de mi grupo de amigos fue con Fiore, luego Púpura, Rubeus, Diamante, Alan por ultimo fui yo.

—ya entendí, estoy molesto, ya que no quiero que me hable a mi casa. Para que se inventaron los celulares

—eso hice, pero me marca fuera del área de servicio—ahí caí en la cuenta de que ella tenia mi anterior numero; el anterior me lo robaron, tuve que cambiarlo y comprar otro.

—ah…ya me acorde que cambie de numero—le di mi nuevo numero

—ya esta apuntado ahora si no te molestare en tu casita

—ya sabes que no quiero que me hable aquí

—¿Por qué? Yo no le veo nada de malo. Que tiene de malo que te hable a tu casa—ella no sabia el verdadero motivo. La razón por la que no quiero que me hablen es que no deseo ser descubierto, por miedo a que mi madre sufra; con mi padre no hay problema ya que el esta mas enfocado en su trabajo y la salud de mama. En cambio luna me descubrió y me alivio saber que no le diría a mis padres, pero me advirtió que algún día la verdad saldría a la luz. Y que ella no se metería por mí, ya que no intervendría en nada, ni estaría del lado de nadie. Que se quedaría en medio como espectadora, desde entonces he sido cuidadoso para evitar ser descubierto.

—porque no y es ¡NO!

—ya amargado, vaya que el cambio de cuidad te afecto un poco tu humor. Solo hable para avisarte eso y ¿Cuándo podríamos vernos?

—que te parece mañana después de las 2.

—claro, que si. Puede ser en mi hotel o ya por fin te libraste de tu padre.

—no aun no, me parece estupendo.

—entonces será en mi hotel y no hay problema por los curiosos estoy hospedada en la suite. En el piso más alto que es todo mío.

—¿en que hotel estas hospedada?

—en el hotel "Novotel Milano Malpensa Airport" la suite del ultimo piso **(no soy tan buena inventando nombres de hoteles)**

—nos veremos hasta mañana

—si, nos vemos—colgando encendí mi laptop y me puse a escuchar música el resto de la tarde ya que estaba aburrido y no tenia nada que hacer. Cerca de las 7:30 cuando de repente mi lap exploto dando chispas, revisándolo me di cuenta de que donde se ubicaba el disco duro estaba caliente, pienso que se sobrecargo o le entro algún virus, espero que no sea lo segundo.

Agarre mi celular marcando a una tienda que reparaba todo tipo de aparatos electrónicos y que me había recomendado

—MI PC COMUNICACIONES**3** ¡buenas noches! A su servicio

—si me gustaría saber ¿Cuánto me costaría reparar mi lap?

—¿Qué problema tiene?

—exploto y soltó chispas

—por lo que comenta pienso que su sistema se sobrecargo o le entro algún virus.

—¿Cuál cree usted que seria la solución al problema?

—comprar otra laptop, y tratar de recuperar todo lo que se pueda del disco duro. ¿Tenia documentos importante?

—si

—puede traerla a uno de nuestro centros de atención o puede ir un técnico a su casa y verla

—tienen servicio a domicilio **(el servicio a domicilio me lo invente)**

—claro

—tienen laptops

—si señor tenemos todo lo relacionado a la tecnología y computación, como accesorios y memorias de todo tipo.

—interesante. Me podría enviar aparte del técnico una laptop nueva.

—¿de que modelo?

—no importa el modelo, lo único que me importa es la capacidad de disco duro ¿hasta que capacidad de memoria tienen?

—500GB

—bien, mándeme la lap que tenga

—esta bien, que le parece la laptop HP G42-283LA, con reproductor de DVD, 2GB de memoria Ram

—esa es la indicada

—¿tarjeta de crédito o en efectivo?

—crédito

—Me da el numero de la tarjeta de crédito—se lo di y espere paciente a que hiciera la operación, hasta que…

—lo siento mucho señor, pero su tarjeta de crédito no es valida

—¡¿Qué? Debe de haber un error. Vuelva a intentarlo—no podía ser posible que no fuera valida, si hasta ayer que compre una cerveza era valida

—no señor, ya lo intente mas de 3 veces y nada

—esta bien, aceptan cheque

—claro.

—entonces se lo pagare haciéndole un cheque—tendré que pagarla usando el dinero que estoy ahorrando para comprar mi departamento, no hay problema solo es una cantidad minúscula.

—Su pedido ya esta hecho señor, me indica la dirección—le dicte mi dirección y espere a que me contestara

—mañana por la mañana un técnico llegara a su casa con la laptop que ordeno y a revisar su computadora.

—¿Por qué hasta mañana?

—señor, entienda que nosotros tenemos un horario de trabajo—comenzando a enojarse— y sino quiere puede cancelar su pedido

—no, no, no esperare hasta mañana ¿a que hora vendrá el técnico?

—a las 10—hice cálculos, sino había inconvenientes estaría aquí en mi casa a las 9:30, ya que solo tendré clases desde las 7 hasta las 9. Yo comúnmente hago 30 minutos de trayecto, pero cuando son prisas hago 10 o 15 minutos.

—perfecto, me parece bien

—Gracias por su compra y ¡buenas noches!—colgué que había pasado. No entiendo como es que mi tarjeta dejo de ser útil. La única persona que tiene acceso a mi cuenta bancaria era yo. Mis padres también eran clientes del banco. ¿Quién cancelo mi tarjeta de crédito? A menos que haya sido….instantáneamente tocaron a mi puerta antes de que pronunciara el nombre del posible culpable

—pase—se abrió la puerta mostrando a luna

—Darien ya esta servida la cena. Te están esperando en el comedor

—ya voy—saliendo de mi cuarto y encaminándome hacia la escalera. Antes de bajar, escuche que me hablaban

—espera

—que ocurre ahora—desatando un poco el mal humor que traía, primero me entero que hay una chica que posiblemente me rechazara; afectando mi ego, después mi tarjeta fue cancelada, para rematar mi laptop se descompuso haciéndola inservible y tengo que esperar hasta mañana para que me la revisen tratando de recuperar los documentos que no hayan sido afectados.

—tu padre quiere hablar contigo antes de cenar. Te espera en el estudio

—Tú sabes para que quiere hablar conmigo

—No, lo único que me dijo fue que antes de cenar quería hablar contigo sobre algo importante—de seguro es sobre el tonto departamento que ahora me consiguió, respire profundamente no quería desquitarme con luna ella no tiene la culpa de lo que me pasa.

—gracias por avisarme

—de nada. Si no me necesitas para algo me retiro—bajando las escaleras y perdiéndose en la cocina. Espero que no sea otra mala noticia, porque ahora si este día seria considerado como uno de los peores de mi vida. Llegue a la puerta que era el despecho y abriéndola lentamente entre en ella

—Me mandaste a llamar papa—lo vi ahí sentado en medio de la habitación en su escritorio, detrás suyo estaba una ventana mostrando el jardín. Del lado derecho había varios estantes con libros, algunos sobre economía, medicina y muchas cosas más; del lado izquierdo varios sillones y enfrente del escritorio dos sillas de cuero

—Si Darien, siéntate—sentándome en uno de los sillones de cuero que había frente al escritorio.

—aquí estoy, para que querías

—sospecho que tu madre ya te ha informado que quiero hablar contigo sobre algo importante.

—si, eso me dijo

—también comento que le preguntaste acerca de si te dejare trabajar en la sucursal de aquí

—exacto, y te lo pregunto a ti ¿me dejaras?

—Desde luego—sonreí en el trabajo podría follarme a mas mujeres, ya lo había hecho con algunas, pero sin ser descubiertos. Puedo decir que me gustan los riesgos. Mas despeje mi mente de esa idea, y solté la pregunta que me estaba rondando la cabeza desde hace unos minutos

—¿Tu fuiste quien cancelo mi tarjeta de crédito?—yo ya sospechaba que mi padre podría ser el posible culpable, de mi madre no ella casi no sabe nada de efectivo. Lo que la apasiona son los diseños y decoraciones de cualquier tipo.

—Ya te diste cuenta—con su respuesta me lo confirmo todo

—porque lo hiciste—levantando la voz

—primero baja la voz que tu madre y hermana están cerca—cierto, ellas estaban a menos de dos metros y exaltándome solo las preocuparía y es lo que me quiero evitar— segundo lo hice porque ya es hora de que conozcas lo que es ganarse el pan de cada día, aprenderás a ganarte el dinero de una manera honesta y justa, no gastándolo en tus tonterías; tercero te cambie de grupo y cuarto este fin de semana la pasaras mudándote—no podía ser, oficial este es uno de los peores días de mi vida. Un momento dijo cambio de grupo.

—¿cambio de grupo? Como esta eso

—fácil, te cambie de salón. Estudiaras en otro, tus amistades con las que sueles juntarte veo que no te están dejando buena influencia—ahora si eso me enojo. Puedo aguantarle que me cancele mi tarjeta y no pueda hacer uso de mi dinero, mas no tolerare quitarme el juntarme con mis amigos

—no puedes hacer eso, te tolero lo de mi tarjeta. Mas no tolerare el intentar controlar mi vida, con quien me junto—alzando un poco mi voz no tan fuerte para no ser escuchado

—posiblemente no pueda evitar el juntarte con ellos. Los veras entre clases, yo trato de evitar el convertirte en uno de ellos

—que quieres decir con eso

—yo conozco a sus padres, no les prestan atención a sus hijos. Únicamente se enfocan en sus negocios y sus círculos sociales, son ignorantes. Para cuando les prestan atención es para darles dinero y ya que ellos solucionen sus problemas o solo los influyen para que sepan manejar sus negocios. Eso no es educación—esa era una de sus razones, mas no le da derecho de influir o decidir por mi, mejor me enfoco en lo ultimo que dijo

—¿Mudarme?—estaba todavía en shock. No podía creer que mi padre, mi propio padre me hiciera estas cosas.

—exactamente, te conseguí arriendo en un edificio departamental que esta cerca de la universidad, junta tus cosas que te mudaras y para el domingo por la noche ya estarás instalado.

—lo escogiste tu o te lo recomendaron.

—Lo escogí yo, es sencillo pero cómodo—ya sabia que me tocaría un departamento pobretón.

—no lo hare—lo siguiente que me dijo no me lo esperaba

—o si que lo harás. No quieres que tu madre se entere de cierto secreto que conozco.

—no se de que estas hablando—negué, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando

—no te hagas el ignorante, se muy bien que eres un playboy, conquistas a cuanta mujer hermosa pasa junto a ti solo para jugar con ellas

—no es cierto

—y esto que es—lanzando un sobre en el escritorio

—¿Qué es esto?

—Ábrelo—tome le sobre, al sacar su contenido no pude evitar asustarme. Eran fotos en donde se me veía a mi mismo saliendo de bares todas las noches. En una aparecía saliendo con Nanami y muchas más. Se veía que cada noche salía con una chica diferente.

—¿de donde las sacaste?

—tu crees que únicamente me enfoco en el trabajo y tu madre—con sarcasmo—no, sospechaba que tu andabas ocultando algo. Me puse a investigar descubriendo que eres un autentico playboy. Te diré algo, lo más importante a parte de tu madre son mis hijos, que crezcan como personas para hacer el bien siendo hechas y derechas. Por eso lo estoy haciendo, estoy tratando de evitar que destruyas tu vida—dijo suspirando dándome la espalda—lo único que falta es que te estés acostando con todas ellas.

_Que come que adivinas,_ me dije. No dejaría que me chantajeara

—No puedes obligarme a mudarme a un departamento donde vive gente inferior a nosotros—el se giro mirándome a los ojos en donde vi decepción y enojo

—no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. Mi propio hijo pensando que lo estoy educado bien, cuando en realidad se esta convirtiendo en un ser despreciable. Se cree muy superior que el dinero lo puede comprar todo

—cállate

—no lo hare, déjame decirte que estas muy mal. Hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar—haciendo una pausa—te lo hare así de fácil. No le diré nada a tu madre a cambio de que tú te vayas a vivir al departamento aceptando únicamente el dinero que te daré, porque eso si no tocaras nada de lo que tienes en el banco.

—y sino lo hago

—Le mostrare las fotos a tu madre—trague en seco, mi madre era uno de mis puntos débiles—sabes como se pondrá al ver las fotografías, como se sentirá al saber que clase de hijo es el que tiene. Si verdad, tu no quieres que nada malo le pase o se vaya directo al hospital—mirándome intensamente—que decides ¿aceptas o no?—no tengo otra opción, no quiero ver sufrir a mi madre ya bastante tuvo con estar lejos de Hotaru.

—acepto—resignado bajando la cabeza, se formo un silencio por unos instantes hasta que oí un pequeño chasquido

—toma—levante mi cabeza y frente a mis ojos estaba un juego de llaves que tome en mi mano

—¿Qué es esto?

—son las llaves de tu departamento. Lo compre hoy, necesita ser limpiado y aseado. Los muebles también ya están comprados, los llevaran mañana al mediodía, supongo que tienes cosas por hacer antes de esa hora.

—si

—bien otra cosa ese departamento lleva varios años que nadie lo habita. Cuenta con 3 recamaras, baño, sala y comedor. Me sorprende que a pesar de ser un edifico sencillo los departamentos son muy amplios. Ya que esta todo resuelto vámonos al comedor nos deben de estar esperando—mi padre esta muy equivocado, todo en esta vida tiene un precio y nada de lo que me dijo me hará cambiar de opinión.

—¿Qué pasara con el dinero?—viendo que mis gastos serán reducidos, mas puedo arreglármelas para pedirles a mis amigos.

—Pagare lo que queda de tu universidad y tus libros. En la empresa trabajaras medio tiempo recibido el mismo pago que todos mis empleados con ello cubrirás tus gastos adicionales que no estén en el presupuesto que te asignare mensualmente. Alguna otra duda

—solo te quiero avisar que se me descompuso mi computadora y mañana vendrán a repararla.

—será lo ultimo que pagaras con mi dinero

—¿tu dinero?

—si mi dinero, el que tienes en el banco es el que yo te he proporcionado—eso explica el porque cada mes recibía una cantidad en mi cuenta.

—¿Cómo le daremos la noticia a mi mama?

—le diremos que por fin encontraste un departamento en el cual ambos estuvimos de acuerdo. Y estas tan emocionado que ya quieres mudarte—como podía fingir emoción cuando el mismo me chantajeo, y dijo ese comentario como si fuera la solución.

—eres un…

—ah…ah…ah... recuerda las fotos

—Rayos—dándome por vencido al no tener otra opción.

—adelántate al comedor antes de que tu madre se preocupe. Yo voy dentro de unos minutos tengo que hacer unas llamadas—Salí del despacho lo ultimo que escuche fue «que dios me perdone pero lo hago por su propio bien». Que bien va a hacerme, el no sabe lo que esta bien para mi. Todo lo que hacia según el me hacia bien para mi dejo de serlo desde hace muchos años.

Puede que me haya limitado mi dinero pero no mi diversión. Todo lo que dijo son puras tonterías, todo gira en torno al dinero, no hay mundo sin dinero; aunque no pueda divertirme muy seguido. Disfrutaría de mi último año de la universidad a lo máximo y al graduarme podre largarme a Londres disfrutando mi libertad plenamente sin ataduras. Eso es lo que haría durante este año.

**¿Continuara?…..**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**1**** Nanami** **=ojo de pez **

**2 ****Kuzu****Sailor Tin Nyanko**

**3 ****MI PC COMUNICACIONES es una tienda donde venden y reparan todos los aparatos relacionado a la computación y esta ubicada en algunos estados del país.**

Hooola…perdón la ausencia en la historia, la verdad es que en esta se me había ido de momento la inspiración y no sabia como proceder con ella.

Estoy intentando probar como me desempeño escribiendo las historias desde el punto de vista de los personajes. O POV

Aquí lo tienen espero que la espera haya valido la pena. También porque de momento estoy dejando unas historias o varios de mis fics que ya llevan avanzado algo pendientes, para actualizar las que he dejado casi abandonados.

Ya esta el primer capitulo de la secuela de _*****__**una sombra en el espejo**__*****___y por petición de todos los que la han leído, la secuela lleva el titulo

_***The shade disappears: Recovery of my reflection***_

Ya esta el primer capitulo, solo lo anuncio para las que sean fans de la pareja de Mina&Yaten, perdón por la tardanza en la actualización.

Gracias a por su review a:

**Luz K:** gracias por la recomendación, de verdad me gusto mucho el comentario que me dejaste. Gracias ¡de verdad! ¡Muchas gracias! De verdad, me gusta recibir todo tipo de críticas, más si es para mejorar mis historias con tal de que les guste a todos.


End file.
